Quelqu'un que tu as connu
by LilaCookies
Summary: OS - Que reste t-il quand une histoire d'amour est terminée? Le souvenir d'avoir aimé...


**Disclaimer** **: les personnage** **s appartiennent à Tokita Koichi, Tomino Yoshiyuki et Yadate Hajime.**

 **Auteur** **:** **LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **:** **Quelqu'un que tu as connu**

 **Genre** **: OS, romance, drame?**

 **Rating :** **T**

 **Commentaires :** **Ce n'est pas un UA, alors disons que je tiens compte (grosse motte) des animes et de BOP.**

 **Cette histoire est plutôt courte pour résumer dix ans de relation mais je cherchais juste à saisir les émotions de moments clefs.**

 **Bonne lecture!  
**

…

* * *

…

« La première fois que tu m'as regardé.

J'ai été submergé, emporté, ravagé.

Tu m'as mis hors système,

Et j'ai appris le sens d'un : je t'aime. »

 **.**

 **AC 205, quelqu'un que tu as connu.**

Il est 20h30, la soirée mondaine commence à peine mais Heero Yuy n'est jamais en retard. Une bonne cause sert d'excuse pour cette débauche de robes et de smokings. Pas de bals, pas de chèques…

Heero ne se rend jamais à ce genre d'événement mais il doit un service à Quatre qui n'a pas hésité à jouer cette carte. Il n'est pas dupe, il sait que son ami l'a amené ici pour le sortir de son travail et lui faire rencontrer du monde.

Il essaie d'être sociable et échange quelques banalités avec les vagues connaissances qu'ils croisent puis, agacé, part à la recherche de Monsieur Raberba.

Une robe bleu-nuit et de longs cheveux blonds le frôlent. Ce léger contact fait tambouriner un florilège de souvenirs dans son cerveau.

Il se retourne.

Elle est là.

Il ne l'a pas vu depuis un an.

Elle le voit aussi.

Il hésite.

Elle le regarde avec indifférence.

Comme s'il n'existe pas.

Comme s'ils ne se connaissent pas.

« Je n'ai plus besoin de ton amour mais ne me traite pas comme un étranger. »

…

 **AC 195, le premier battement de cœur.**

Notre première rencontre… nous avions 15 ans. Tu as voulu m'aider, j'ai essayé de te tuer :

\- Je suis rassurée de voir que vous allez mieux. Je m'appelle Réléna Dorlian. Et vous ?

\- Peu importe mon nom… de toute manière tu vas mourir !

Le révolver pointé sur ton visage surpris, j'étais concentré et bien décidé à appuyer sur la gâchette. Je t'aurais tué sans un remord, sans un souvenir.

Duo en a décidé autrement.

.

Seule ma mission comptait, je ne pensais qu'à ça, je vivais pour cette tâche : sauver le monde. Pourtant, lorsque je t'ai revu peu de temps après, je n'étais déjà plus le même. Tu m'avais déconcerté, déphasé, désorienté.

Tu m'as complètement enlevé le peu de mots que j'avais en bouche. A chaque fois que mes yeux ont plongé dans les tiens, tu as souris, un sourire tenace qui m'a dévoré. Tu n'as jamais rien lâché, tu ne m'as jamais lâché et finalement tu m'as sauvé.

Je voulais te tuer mais je n'ai cessé de te protéger.

Je te repoussais mais tu n'as cessé de t'accrocher.

Nous n'étions que des enfants. Je jouais à la guerre, tu jouais à la politique. J'avais 15 ans et le quotient émotionnel d'un embryon.

Je n'avais pas de nom, pas de passé, pas d'émotions mais le jour où tu as crié « Heero », j'ai été baptisé, j'ai existé. Pour la première fois j'ai vraiment eu envie de vivre.

…

 **AC 198, la première fois.**

Nous avons pris notre temps car, concrètement, nous n'avions pas le temps. Au mieux, nous nous voyions plusieurs fois par an, souvent dans le cadre du travail.

Nous trouvions parfois l'occasion de discuter en privé, de se promener. Tu me prenais la main, je te volais un baiser. Ces moments étaient à la fois naturels et sereins mais également troublants, si différents de tout ce que je connaissais, de tout ce qu'était mon quotidien.

Le jour de tes 18 ans, tu m'as dit « je t'aime ». Je n'ai pas répondu, j'étais pétrifié.

Tu ne m'en as pas voulu, tu m'as regardé avec bienveillance pour me dire :

\- Maintenant tu sais. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt.

Pragmatique, adulte, sage, tu l'as toujours été.

Je savais que j'étais amoureux, je savais que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Je me sentais frustré et bloqué. On ne défait pas si facilement une éducation de parfait soldat…

.

Tes mots ont raisonné dans ma tête pendant des semaines, je t'ai évité, je ne t'ai pas parlé. Je savais que tu en étais peinée, tu m'as laissé un peu de temps.

Mais tu es un volcan bouillonnant. Tu as fini par débarquer chez moi comme une furie. Toi, l'ouragan tu m'as hurlé des « je t'aime » jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus et que tes larmes coulent.

Je t'ai prise dans mes bras, tu m'as repoussé. J'ai resserré ma prise. J'ai caressé tes longs cheveux blonds qui coulaient comme du miel entre mes doigts et enfin j'ai pu prononcer les mots que tu attendais.

J'étais vidé, euphorique, effondré, hilare. J'étais vivant.

.

Je t'ai déshabillé - assoiffé- j'ai embrassé chaque parcelle de ton corps et je t'ai épuisé à crier mon nom encore et encore.

Je vivais un peu plus à chacun de tes « Heero ».

Tu étais à moi et je planais à cent mille pieds de t'aimer, d'être aimer, de te posséder. J'étais tellement heureux que je pouvais mourir.

…

 **AC 200, la première dispute, pour rien.**

Nous avons fini par vivre ensemble. J'ai prétexté que c'était logique : nous travaillions -enfin- dans la même ville. Pourquoi payer deux loyers ?

Dans notre appartement, notre routine m'émerveillait autant qu'elle me déstabilisait. Tout était une découverte à coup de grands éclats de rire. D'autant plus que notre travail nous obligeait parfois à ne plus se voir des jours durant.

Lorsque nous étions enfin tous les deux, plus rien n'avait d'importance sinon ton corps allongé contre le mien. Je te respirais toute entière comme un toxico.

.

Le sujet de notre première dispute fut le même que pour toutes les suivantes : le travail, le plus souvent mon travail.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes en mission.

Ta demande m'a surpris.

\- Léna ? C'est mon job.

Tu m'as dévisagé les yeux humides.

\- Tu vas finir par te faire tuer !

Je n'ai pas répondu, ça t'a énervée :

\- Je suis sérieuse !

Nous avons fait le tour de la question en nous criant dessus comme des sourds. Mon calme s'était fait la malle, ta diplomatie avait pris des congés.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je criais comme ça, complètement irrationnel. Nos paroles n'avaient plus de sens et nous tournions en rond à se hurler dessus, pour tout, pour rien.

Puis l'orage s'est arrêté, on a éclaté de rire. J'ai compris que tu avais juste besoin d'être rassurée. Je t'ai prise dans mes bras et ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche :

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Me marier avec toi était soudain une évidence. Je savais que c'était la promesse que je reviendrais toujours auprès de toi, que je t'appartenais.

Tu étais dubitative et as pensé que je voulais juste changer de sujet :

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, mon amour.

…

 **AC 204, la dernière dispute, pour tout.**

Je ne sais pas à quel moment la lassitude est venue nous étreindre. Elle s'est installée sans que je m'en aperçoive. Nous nous disputions toujours pour la même chose : on ne se voyait pas assez, nous privilégions notre boulot mais être ensemble nous était devenu insupportable.

Nous étions seuls à deux.

Je m'arrangeais pour que mes missions durent plus longtemps, tu t'arrangeais pour que tes déplacements se fassent à l'autre bout de la Terre.

Nous n'étions plus heureux et je n'ai pas trouvé la solution pour redevenir ce que nous étions. Peut-être nous étions-nous rencontrer trop jeunes ?

L'atmosphère de notre appartement était devenue, lourde, froide, silencieuse. Pourtant je t'aimais, je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans toi, jamais je ne t'aurais quitté. Comme peut-on quitter quelqu'un que l'on aime encore ?

Tu t'investissais à fond dans ton travail pour oublier notre vie maritale difficile. Peut-être te voilais tu la face car je ne suis pas sûr que tu te sois rendu compte que nous étions malheureux.

Notre histoire n'avait juste plus de sens. Je suis arrivé à la conclusion que c'était à toi de me laisser au bord du chemin.

.

J'ai été infidèle. Une tentation de trop et j'ai cédé. Je suis parti en mission et je t'ai trompé. Un prétexte pour que je m'échappe…

Dès mon retour, je t'ai tout raconté. Tu as patiemment écouté, fébrile.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu n'étais pas heureux ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Ne fais pas comme si c'était de ma faute. J'en ai marre d'essayer de lire à travers tes silences.

Tu as serré la mâchoire.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu crois que je ne me sens pas brisée ? Tu crois que moi non plus je n'ai pas été tenté parfois ?! Mais je n'ai jamais franchi le pas car je savais ce que ça signifierait pour nous !

\- Je suis désolé.

Nos larmes ont coulés mais cette fois-ci nous n'avons pas crié. Tu es devenu froide comme la glace.

Tu m'as quitté, j'étais détruit, dévasté, mais je dois admettre que j'étais soulagé que ce soit terminé, je crois que toi aussi.

Nous nous sommes vaguement dit que nous resterions amis.

Mais j'ai quitté notre appartement et c'était un « adieu ».

Tu as changé les serrures, changé de numéro de téléphone, tu m as rayé de ta vie. Comme si nous n'étions rien, comme si nous n'avions jamais rien été…

 **.**

« Je n'ai pas besoin de replonger.

Nous serons des étrangers.

Tu seras une blessure dont je me souviens.

Je crois que tout ça te convient ? »

…

* * *

…

 **Ils auraient pu finir heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants mais j'ai écouté une chanson triste en écrivant cet OS ! ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! A bientôt !**


End file.
